


Thoughts of one Susan Bones, Hufflepuff

by dhufflebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff, Important (emotional) moments of the series, Swearing, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhufflebee/pseuds/dhufflebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a strong girl in the House of the Badger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of one Susan Bones, Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Susan Bones is one of the few Hufflepuff characters mentioned in the series, and I feel a connection with her (even if she has like three lines). What would she think during some key moments?  
> Just so you know: out of a magic family, swearing like a sailor. I’m (actually not) sorry.

“Merlin’s beard, this is wonderful. I mean, being here at Hogwarts, and magic, and all that… super exciting. And, holy cow, our common room is just grand. Look at the fireplace! And all those plants! Cushions! I don’t know how anyone can mock the Hufflepuff House – evidently, they’ve never been here. Wow. And it’s _right beside the kitchen_! I feel hugged by all the greatest magicians of the past. Lucky me!”

Susan Bones hurls herself on a comfortable armchair, while the Prefects are still talking.

* * *

“This year is so stressful. And, for once, it’s not because of homework. Well yeah, we’ve still got a lot to study, but still. There’s a strange atmosphere – _obviously_ –, and every step you take, you fear something. Anything. It’s just plain annoying, to be honest. Even the teachers are constantly on edge-- wait, you dumb, focus on the barrel or else… _ugh_.”

She enters the common room, and is taken aback by the lack of the usual joviality. She looks around trying to understand why everything is so toned down, and she sees her friends sitting together. Ernie, normally so collected, looks distressed, while Hannah has botched cheeks and has clearly just stopped crying.

«Susan! Justin has been petrified!» Hannah says, her voice shaky. Susan’s mind is flooded by worry.

* * *

“Hell yes, we fucking did it! Despite this awful rain, despite being against Gryffindor, we fucking won! And yeah, there were dementors near the pitch, and bloody Potter fell off the broom, and Cedric – being the classy, awesome, fair Puff that he is – wanted even to replay the game… but _please_. Really, come on. We totally crushed them. And thank Merlin, even Wood admitted it was a fair victory, ‘cause I’d have punched someone at breakfast, otherwise.”

(Her uniform is soaked wet, but who cares? There’s a huge party starting.)

* * *

“Okay. This ‘Potter stinks’ badge is big, green, and quite painful to watch, actually. It’ll look terrible beside my yellow-and-black scarf… But there’s no world in which I’m not showing how fucking angry I am. For once, _for one bloody time_ , Hufflepuffs were under the spotlight. Cedric was the Hogwarts Champion – we were awesome and proud and cheered at. Damn, those were, like, thirty beautiful seconds. But then, bloody idiot Potter had to throw himself in the middle. Argh, I hate him! I don’t care if Cedric says to be supportive nonetheless, I just can’t stand this whole thing. _Again_.”

(She proudly sports the badge until after the first task. Then she doesn’t anymore, because, well, Potter’s quite the wizard – and apparently he helped Cedric?)

* * *

“Please, please, please, tell me she made it to the station, please. I need to hug her, please, I need to know she’s safe and _I’m_ safe.”

She stops on the platform, her trunk by her side, looking around her – she can see her peers greet and hug their families, a chaotic mess the whole length of the train. She feels tears veiling her eyes. Suddenly she hears a voice shout her name, and she hurls herself in her aunt’s arms, bursting into tears.

«I’m so sorry, Sue», Amelia Bones whispers. «And I’m even sorrier I can’t say “it’ll be over soon”…»

Susan knows.

* * *

“Yes! Thank Merlin’s beard and all his pointy hats! Someone finally managed to realize how dull, pointless and totally bullshit that obnoxious woman’s lessons are. Never mind it was Potter (always Potter, always, always), but at least it’s _something_. I’d have liked to start a thing like that, but I ought to say I lack the reckless and exuberant attitude to invent a secret DADA training group. Hey, I’m a Hufflepuff for a reason. Hard work’s my forte, not loud and chivalrous shenanigans. But each and every one of the past headmasters can be sure I’m not going to step back. It’s too great a chance: doing something – useful, needed, right.”

«Susan?» Hannah asks, waving a hand in front of her friend’s face. «Well, then? You think you’ll come?»

Susan snaps out of her thoughts, and nods vigorously. «Yes, yes, of course I’ll come! It was about bloody time, actually!» Hannah grins widely, and lifts her thumbs towards Justin and Ernie.

* * *

“Woah, there! Owls!” She quickly swallows the biscuit she’s eating, washing it with pumpkin juice, to avoid the Prophet’s owl to wreck the table and her breakfast. She drops a Knut in the owl’s satchel mechanically, already unfolding the paper near her plate.

“Okay, then, let’s see what’s happ—“ She feels air leave her lungs at once, her stomach twitch, her brain go numb. “No. Mass breakout. No. Fucking bastards. No. Don’t you dare cry here, you stupid…” She clenches her fists, body starting to tremble, all sounds around her shut by the surging rage inside her. She sees Hannah’s eyes widen at the paper, and she stands up abruptly and runs out of the Great Hall.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” The hammering thought accompanies the pounding of her heart and of her feet. She stumbles through an empty classroom door, tears streaming on her face. “You damned angry crier. Stop. Stop. Stop.” Each word is underlined by a kick or a punch to something. Something that could make _noise_. ‘Cause she doesn’t want to hear the anguished scream in her head anymore.

* * *

“Aw, shit. We’ll never be safe now. Bloody old Dumbledore had to fucking die. Fuck everything. My family’s dead, my aunt’s dead. Fuck.” She clenches her fists.

“Oh, Hannah, I wish you were here. Hell, we both need a giant hug, and I miss you so much. And I’ve been feeling awfully lonely since you’ve gone. The others from DA, Arnie, even Justin, are not enough sometimes. You were the rock in our friendship, and the fucking sunflower. I need to _talk_ to you. Letters can’t compare.

Death has ruined everything.”

* * *

“I’ve always complained about lousy teachers, but fuck the world! Those horrid bastards, I’d like to throw them down the Astronomy Tower. Bloody Death Eaters, just come here fucking around ‘cause you think you’re good in that twisted mind of yours, but you’re fucking _not_ and that’s why we’re standing up in front of you all, but-- oh, no no no. You shouldn’t have hurt the students, you shouldn’t have hurt Michael – fucking _tortured_ and _wounded_ him –. Heck, no. I will tear you down by pieces, you filthy bastards!”

She slams the door so hard, everyone jumps and turns to her. She grins.

“Yes, fucking watch me."

* * *

“I like the ceiling like this. No fake clouds, no magic rain, no floating candles. Just the ceiling, old and rusty and full of arches – like those big churches near home. I rather miss the starry sky that appears sometimes during winter…” Though the ceiling itself is damaged enough for some night to pour through.

She moves her head around and catches a glimpse of the Great Hall. A huge mess. Tears. Hugs. She feels this could be the right time either to rejoice or to grieve, but she lacks the energy. Maybe if she just closes her eyes…

Professor Sprout puts her dangling arm back on the bench, and strokes her hair gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just how I picture her. Angry crier, quick-tempered, and all that. Besides, these are just really emotional moments… in everyday life, she doesn’t swear ~this~ much.


End file.
